2009–10 Premier League
Chelsea 8–0 Wigan Athletic (9 May 2010) |biggest away win=Everton 1–6 Arsenal (15 August 2009) Wigan Athletic 0–5 Manchester United (22 August 2009) Portsmouth 0–5 Chelsea (24 March 2010) Burnley 1–6 Manchester City (3 April 2010) |highest scoring=Tottenham Hotspur 9–1 Wigan Athletic (22 November 2009) (10 goals) |matches=380 |total goals=1053 |longest wins=Chelsea (6 games) ended 26 September 2009 Arsenal (6 games) ended 27 March 2010 |longest unbeaten=Birmingham City (12 games) ended 27 January 2010 |longest losses=Portsmouth (7 games) ended 3 October 2009 |highest attendance=Manchester United 4–0 Stoke City (75,316) (9 May 2010) |lowest attendance=Wigan Athletic 0–0 Portsmouth (14,323) (14 April 2010) |average attendance=34,150 |attendance=12,977,252 |total attendance=12,977,252 |prevseason=2008–09 |nextseason=2010–11 }} The 2009–10 Premier League (known as the Barclays Premier League for sponsorship reasons) was the 18th season of the Premier League since its establishment in 1992. A total of 20 teams competed in the league, with Chelsea unseating the three-time defending champions Manchester United, scoring a Premier League record 103 goals in the process. The season began on 15 August 2009 and concluded on 9 May 2010. Prior to each opening week match, a minute's applause was held in memory of Sir Bobby Robson. The race for the title went to the final day of the season with Chelsea one point ahead of Manchester United. Chelsea's 8–0 win over Wigan Athletic was enough to secure their first title since 2006, despite Manchester United's 4–0 defeat of Stoke City. The title win came in Chelsea manager Carlo Ancelotti's first season at the club and he followed this up a week later by securing Chelsea's first FA Cup and League double with a win over Portsmouth at Wembley. Chelsea striker Didier Drogba won the Golden Boot award as the league's top goalscorer for the second time The victorious Chelsea side were noted for their attacking style of football: the team averaged 2.71 goals per game (scoring a Premier League record 103 goals for the season), compared to the average of 1.89 when they won the title in the 2005–06 season. In February 2010, Portsmouth became the first club to go into administration whilst a member of the Premier League. They were deducted nine points, and two months later they were the first team of the season to be relegated. Hull City and Premier League debutants Burnley were relegated alongside them. Pre-season Pre-season was overshadowed by the death of Sir Bobby Robson on 31 July. On the opening games of the season players stood around the centre circle for a minute's applause for the former Newcastle United, Fulham, Ipswich Town, Barcelona, Porto, PSV Eindhoven and England manager who died at the age of 76. Final results Chelsea won the league by a point over second placed Manchester United on 9 May 2010, with an 8–0 win at home to Wigan Athletic. They won despite Manchester United's 4–0 win against Stoke. The title win came in Chelsea manager Carlo Ancelotti's first season with the club. Portsmouth were the first team to be relegated on 10 April 2010, followed by Hull City and Burnley. Fulham's manager Roy Hodgson was voted manager of the year by the League Managers Association. The season saw Liverpool, runners-up the previous season and considered one of the established 'Big Four', finish outside the top four for the first time since 2004/05 leaving them unable to compete in the UEFA Champions League for the first time since the 2003/2004 season. Teams }} Newcastle United, Middlesbrough and West Bromwich Albion were relegated to the 2009–10 Football League Championship after finishing the 2008–09 season in the bottom three places. Newcastle suffered their first relegation from the Premier League since their promotion to it in 1993. Middlesbrough returned to the Championship after an eleven-year tenure in England's top flight, while West Bromwich's latest stint in the Premier League lasted only one season. The three relegated teams were replaced by 2008–09 Football League Championship champions Wolverhampton Wanderers, runners-up Birmingham City and promotion play-off winners Burnley. Wolverhampton play their first season at the top level since the 2003–04 season, and Burnley made their return to England's highest football division after 33 years. Fellow promoted club Birmingham City, on the other hand, had changed divisions between the Premier League and the Championship for the fourth season in a row. Manchester United came into the season as defending champions and aiming to win a fourth successive Premier League title, following championship-winning campaigns in 2006–07, 2007–08 and 2008–09. They were also looking to overtake Liverpool's record of 18 league titles. The league comprised five teams from London (Arsenal, Chelsea, Fulham, Tottenham Hotspur and West Ham United); four clubs from the Midlands (Aston Villa, Birmingham City, Stoke City and Wolverhampton Wanderers); eight teams from the north-west (Blackburn Rovers, Bolton Wanderers, Burnley, Everton, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United, and Wigan Athletic); and one each from the north-east (Sunderland), Yorkshire and the Humber (Hull City), and the south (Portsmouth). Team summaries Stadia Personnel and kits (as of 9 May 2010) * — Football Management Consultant Managerial changes Ownership changes League table |nt=1 Portsmouth were deducted nine points for entering administration. More about European qualification: For further information on European qualification see Premier League - Competition.}} Results Season statistics Top scorers Top assists Overall *Most wins – Chelsea and Manchester United (27) *Fewest wins – Hull City (6) *Most losses – Burnley and Portsmouth (24) *Fewest losses – Chelsea (6) *Most goals scored – Chelsea (103) *Fewest goals scored – Wolverhampton Wanderers (32) *Most goals conceded – Burnley (82) *Fewest goals conceded – Manchester United (28) *Best goal difference - Chelsea (+71) *Worst goal difference - Wigan Athletic (−42) Home *Most wins – Chelsea (17) *Fewest wins – Portsmouth and Wolverhampton Wanderers (5) *Most losses – Portsmouth (11) *Fewest losses – Chelsea (1) *Most goals scored – Chelsea (68) *Fewest goals scored – Wolverhampton Wanderers (13) *Most goals conceded – Portsmouth (32) *Fewest goals conceded – Manchester United and Tottenham Hotspur (12) Away *Most wins – Manchester United (11) *Fewest wins – Hull City (0) *Most losses – Burnley (17) *Fewest losses – Manchester City (4) *Most goals scored – Arsenal and Chelsea (35) *Fewest goals scored – Portsmouth and Stoke City (10) *Most goals conceded – Wigan Athletic (55) *Fewest goals conceded – Manchester United (16) Clean sheets *Most clean sheets – Manchester United (19) *Fewest clean sheets – Burnley (3) Scoring *First goal of the season: 27 minutes and 12 seconds – Stephen Hunt for Hull City against Chelsea (15 August 2009)Chelsea 2 - 1 Hull BBC Sport, 15 August 2009 *Fastest goal in a match: 36 seconds – Darren Bent for Sunderland against Tottenham Hotspur (3 April 2010) *Goal scored at the latest point in a match: 90+5 minutes and 48 seconds – Wade Elliott for Burnley against Hull City (10 April 2010) *First own goal of the season: Stephen Jordan (Burnley) for Stoke City, 32 minutes and 28 seconds (15 August 2009) *First hat-trick of the season: Jermain Defoe (Tottenham Hotspur) against Hull City (19 August 2009) * Quickest hat-trick: 6 minutes - Jermain Defoe (Tottenham Hotspur) against Wigan Athletic (22 November 2009) *Widest winning margin: 8 goals **Tottenham Hotspur 9–1 Wigan Athletic (22 November 2009) **Chelsea 8–0 Wigan Athletic (9 May 2010) *Most goals in one half: 9 goals – Tottenham Hotspur 9–1 Wigan Athletic (1–0 at half time) (22 November 2009) *Most goals in one half by a single team: 8 goals – Tottenham Hotspur 9–1 Wigan Athletic (22 November 2009) *Most goals scored by losing team: 3 goals – **Manchester United 4–3 Manchester City (20 September 2009) **West Ham United 5–3 Burnley (28 November 2009) **Manchester City 4–3 Sunderland (19 December 2009) *Most goals scored in a match by one player: 5 goals – Jermain Defoe for Tottenham Hotspur against Wigan Athletic (22 November 2009) *Shortest time between goals: 50 seconds – Robin van Persie (41'52") and Cesc Fàbregas (42'42") for Arsenal against Tottenham Hotspur (31 October 2009) *Most own goals scored in a match by same team: 3''' - Portsmouth (Anthony Vanden Borre, Richard Hughes and Marc Wilson) against Manchester United (6 February 2010) However, on 26 May 2010, the Dubious Goal Committee declared the second own goal by Richard Hughes as Michael Carrick's goal. * Last goal of the season: Diniyar Bilyaletdinov (Everton) against Portsmouth '''93 minutes and 10 seconds (9 May 2010) * Least times failed to score: 1 game - Chelsea against BirminghamBarclays Premier League 2010-2011 Season - Fail to Score Table Football365.com * Most times failed to score: 17 games - Wolverhampton Wanderers * Highest scoring draw: 6 goals: ** Bolton 3–3 Manchester City ** Chelsea 3–3 Everton ** Hull City 3–3 West Ham ** Manchester City 3–3 Burnley Discipline *First yellow card of the season: Bernard Mendy for Hull City against Chelsea, 45+1 minute and 30 seconds (15 August 2009) *First red card of the season: Sean Davis for Bolton Wanderers against Liverpool, 53 minutes and 57 seconds (29 August 2009) *Card given at latest point in a game: Barry Ferguson (red) at 90+5 minutes and 27 seconds for Birmingham City against Manchester City (1 November 2009) *Most yellow cards in a single match: 9''' **Manchester United 2–1 Arsenal – 3 for Manchester United (Wes Brown, Patrice Evra and Wayne Rooney) and 6 for Arsenal (Manuel Almunia, Bacary Sagna, William Gallas, Emmanuel Eboué, Alexandre Song, and Robin van Persie) (29 August 2009); **Sunderland 1–1 Wigan Athletic - 4 for Sunderland (Lorik Cana, Lee Cattermole, Kenwyne Jones and George McCartney) and 5 for Wigan (Gary Caldwell, Maynor Figueroa, James McCarthy, Charles N'Zogbia and Hugo Rodallega) (6 February 2010) *Most red cards in a single match: '''3 – Portsmouth 1–1 Sunderland – 1 for Portsmouth (Ricardo Rocha) and 2 for Sunderland (Lee Cattermole and David Meyler) (9 February 2010) Miscellaneous *Longest first half injury time: 8 minutes, 26 seconds – Stoke City against Chelsea (12 September 2009) *Longest second half injury time: 10 minutes, 25 seconds – Hull City against Aston Villa (21 April 2010) *Worst start to a Premier League season: 0 points from 7 games – Portsmouth (26 September 2009). Losing streak ended on 3 October 2009, with 1–0 victory over Wolverhampton Wanderers *Most own goals in a season for a single team: 10 - Manchester United Records *Chelsea broke the record for most goals scored in a season with 103 goals, becoming the first Premier League club to cross the century mark. The previous record of 97 goals was set by Manchester United in the 1999–2000 season. The Blues also broke the record for the highest goal difference in a season with +71 goals. The previous record of +58 goals was set by Manchester United in the 2007–08 campaign. United equalled their own previous record during the 2009–10 campaign. *Wigan Athletic were the first team to lose two matches by eight goals in a Premier League season, away to Tottenham Hotspur and Chelsea. * Chelsea scored seven or more goals in four league matches, a record for both the club and the Premier League, and in consecutive home fixtures achieved an aggregate score of 15–0, in their last two home matches of the season against Stoke City and Wigan Athletic, having already scored seven in home matches against Sunderland and Aston Villa. Awards Monthly awards Annual awards PFA Player of the Year The PFA Player of the Year was awarded to Wayne Rooney. PFA Young Player of the Year The PFA Young Player of the Year was awarded to James Milner for the first time. PFA Team of the Year Goalkeeper: Joe Hart (Birmingham City) Defence: Patrice Evra (Manchester United), Branislav Ivanović (Chelsea), Thomas Vermaelen (Arsenal), Richard Dunne (Aston Villa) Midfield: James Milner (Aston Villa), Antonio Valencia, Darren Fletcher (both Manchester United), Cesc Fàbregas (Arsenal) Attack: Wayne Rooney (Manchester United), Didier Drogba (Chelsea) Barclays Player of the Season The Barclays Player of the Season award was won by Wayne Rooney of Manchester United. FA Premier League Manager of the Year Award Harry Redknapp, 63, received the FA Premier League Manager of the Year Award for the first time in his career, as a result of leading Tottenham Hotspur to Champions League qualification. Redknapp winning Manager of the Season marked the first time a non-title winning manager received the award since George Burley in the 2000–01 Premier League season. Barclays Golden Boot Chelsea striker Didier Drogba won the Golden Boot, scoring 29 goals in 32 appearances; this was the second time he won the award. Barclays Premier League Fair Play Award The Fair Play Award was given to Arsenal, the team deemed to have been the most sporting and best behaved. Sunderland occupied last place as the least sporting sidehttp://www.arsenal.com/news/news-archive/arsenal-top-premier-league-fair-play-table Behaviour of The Public Fair Play League The Public Fair Play League was again given to Chelsea for the third consecutive year. Barclays Premier League Merit Award Chelsea collected the Barclays Premier League Merit Award for being the first team to score 100 goals in a Barclays Premier League season. Broadcasting This season was the last of a three-year domestic television rights deal agreed in 2006. Television rights continue to provide a large portion of Premier League clubs' revenue. However, on 19 June 2009, the Premier League annulled its contract with Ireland-based broadcaster Setanta Sports after the company failed to pay an installment to the league with speculation mounting that the company would enter administration. As a result, Setanta Sports' share was bought by United States-based broadcasters ESPN, while Sky Sports continue to hold four of the six 23-live match packages. In the United States, the Disney-owned network is making use of sibling-network ESPN2 to televise early Saturday matches and Monday matches. This was possible due to Setanta Sports' financial troubles, which required their USA-based North America division to sell its rights to those games back to Fox Sports International, who in turn sublicensed them to ESPN. Setanta continues to broadcast a reduced number of matches in Ireland. In Australia, most games are available live on Fox Sports. Sentanta Sports USA operations ceased on 28 February, and Fox Soccer Plus replaced Sentanta as a pay service the following day. On 31 January 2010, Sky Sports broadcast the match between Arsenal and Manchester United in 3D. The 3D broadcast was shown at nine pubs in London, Manchester, Cardiff, Edinburgh and Dublin, making the match the first sports event to be televised in 3D to a public audience anywhere in the world. List of 2009–10 transfers References Category:2009–10 domestic association football leagues 2009–10 1 ar:الدوري الإنجليزي الممتاز 2009–10 bg:Английска висша лига 2009/10 bs:Premijer liga Engleske 2009/10. ca:FA Premier League 2009-10 cs:Anglická Premier League 2009/10 da:Premier League 2009-10 de:Premier League 2009/10 et:Premier League'i hooaeg 2009–2010 el:Αγγλικό πρωτάθλημα ποδοσφαίρου ανδρών 2009-10 es:Premier League 2009/10 fr:Championnat d'Angleterre de football 2009-2010 gl:Premier League 2009-2010 ko:프리미어리그 2009-10 hy:Պրեմիեր Լիգա 2009-10 (Անգլիա) hr:FA Premier liga 2009./10. id:Liga Utama Inggris 2009–10 it:Premier League 2009-2010 kk:Футболдан Англия чемпионаты 2009/2010 hu:2009–2010-es angol labdarúgó-bajnokság (első osztály) mt:Premier League 2009–10 mn:2009–10 оны Премьер лиг nl:Engels voetbalkampioenschap 2009/10 ja:プレミアリーグ2009-2010 no:Premier League 2009/10 pl:Premier League (2009/2010) pt:Premier League 2009-10 ro:Premier League 2009-2010 ru:Чемпионат Англии по футболу 2009/2010 sq:English premier league 2009-10 sk:FA Premier League 2009/2010 sr:Премијер лига 2009/10. fi:Englannin Valioliigan kausi 2009–2010 sv:Premier League 2009/2010 tr:2009-10 Premier League uk:Чемпіонат Англії з футболу 2009—2010: Прем'єр-ліга vi:Giải bóng đá Ngoại hạng Anh 2009-10 zh:2009–10賽季英格蘭超級聯賽